


Date Night

by ryeloza



Category: Single Parents (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Missing Scene, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 12:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21197732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryeloza/pseuds/ryeloza
Summary: Missing scene from JOUST! When Will goes on his date with Tracy, Angie stays home with the kids.





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place right after Tracy shows up at Will's house while Will and Angie are watching Joust! It's a little ambiguous where Graham and Sophie are at this point in the episode, so I'm going with the head canon that they are at Will's house while Will and Angie are watching TV.

Angie has almost fallen into a pizza coma when she hears unmistakable padding of tiny feet out of bed. She rolls her head up over the arm of the couch, expecting to see Graham, but it's Sophie. In her cupcake pajamas, her left arm head-locked around a stuffed rabbit, and her right fist rubbing her eye, she looks more like a little girl than she usually does.

"Hey, Sophie," Angie says, making the effort to sit up on the couch. She mostly succeeds. "Why're you out of bed?"

"Where's my dad?"

Crap. It's after midnight. And Sophie is savvy as hell and Angie is an outlandish liar at best. She once told Graham that Douglas grew so tall because he never ate chocolate. Of course, Graham bought it and didn't eat so much as an M&M for nearly six months—Sophie probably would have just crossed her arms and given her _that look_.

Of course, it is late and Sophie is clearly exhausted.

"He had to run an errand," Angie says.

"In the middle of the night?"

Damn. "He—uh—had to go help Miggy with something. Emergency. But he should be back soon." He better be back soon.

"That's what my bad dream was," says Sophie. She pulls the bunny tighter to her chest, hugging it with both arms. "Miggy turned into this scary golfing pod person with clams for eyes."

"Clams?" Angie pauses. That's probably the wrong thing to focus on. "Well Miggy's fine, Soph. It was baby Jack. Miggy was worried because he had a fever."

Damn, she's a better liar than she thought.

"Oh." Sophie buries her face on top of the bunny's head, and Angie feels a pang of something between pity and guilt.

"Come on," she says, patting the couch cushion next to her. "You can hang out with me until your dad gets home."

"Really?"

"Yep. But we're compromising on what we watch."

"Deal." 

* * *

"I've really got to go," Will says to Tracy for the third time. It's nearly one and Angie is definitely going to kill him, but it's a small price to pay. He gives Tracy another kiss, and actually makes it so far as to open the car door. "See you tomorrow at the toaster?"

Tracy laughs and nods. "I'll make sure we have that marmalade."

"You'll love it," says Will. He's pretty sure he's grinning like a total goofball, but who cares. He leans in and steals one more kiss, then finally exits the car.

"See you tomorrow," he calls again, waving as Tracy drives away. He watches until she turns the corner and then heads toward his front door, actually whistling as he goes. This was the best first date he's been on in ages—certainly longer than he can remember—but he's definitely going to owe Angie his second born child for ditching her on _Joust!_ night and leaving her with the kids for so long.

He opens the door as quietly as he can, and puts the kibosh on the whistling, though he can't do anything about that big, stupid grin he knows he's wearing. 

"Ang?" he calls softly. He can hear the TV from the other room—the dulcet tones of Mary Berry and _The Great British Bake Off _from the sounds of it. He toes off his shoes and saunters toward the living room, then stops short at the sight in front of him.

Angie's lying back on the couch, her right leg sprawled off the side toward the floor. Sophie's nestled against her, mouth open as she lightly drools on Angie's t-shirt. They're both fast asleep.

It's like he can feel his heart melt into a puddle of mush, which is a totally normal thing to happen to him—so much so that his mind decides to ignore the fact that this feeling is in connection with seeing his best friend in what some might argue is a motherly moment with his daughter. It's irrelevant, given that feeling tender and gooey is basically his default state.

For a second, he's tempted to cover them with a blanket rather than disturb them, but he knows Angie needs to get home. Without really thinking, he wedges himself in the small end of the couch not occupied by Angie and Sophie and gives Angie's foot a squeeze.

Luckily, Angie's not a jumpy sleeper. She blinks her eyes open, squinting at Will, and yawns as she chastises him. "I thought you'd be gone for like two hours tops, man. You owe me."

"I know," says Will, smiling softly. "Thanks."

"I told her you had to go help Miggy with baby Jack. He had a fever."

Will rolls his eyes fondly. "So now we have to rope Miggy into this lie too?"

"Hey, I wasn't going to out your date night to your daughter. That's your business."

"Point taken."

He smiles softly, Angie smiling back, and then slowly, awkwardly realizes he's still lightly holding Angie's foot. He covers the oddness of this by squeezing it one more time and then standing up. Fortunately, Angie chooses to ignore all of this, sitting up and shifting Sophie so Will can lean down and pick her up.

"So Sophie talked you into the _Great British Bake Off_?" he says as he stands.

Angie grins, and whatever momentary awkwardness Will felt seems to melt away. "The British for her, the food and competition for me. A little less cutthroat than I usually pick."

"That's the beauty of it."

They exchange the kids pretty seamlessly, Will tucking Sophie in and then helping Angie get Graham out to the car. He barely stirs in the process.

"So, pick up with _Joust!_ tomorrow?" he asks as Angie climbs into the car.

Angie quirks an eyebrow at him, a silent question he can't decipher, but then she shrugs. "Sure. My house this time."

"Okay."

And as Angie drives away, he stands on his lawn and watches until she turns the corner.

**Author's Note:**

> My first--but probably not last--fic for this show. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
